Paradise Lost
by TakeitOff123
Summary: When she broke up with him, he went insane and obsessed over her, and when he heard that she was dating one of his enemies, he snapped. When has obsessed became something MUCH worse?


"_If tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see…" _

_It was the sad time in the Trudel family, because their twenty three year old daughter Haylie had died, over a cause that was unknown to the family, but it was clearly known to all of her friends…and also with the police. Now, it was time for her older brother Josh to be up behind a podium reading a poem that she had made a day before she died dedicating to her fiancée._

"_If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me I wish so much you wouldn't cry the way you did today. While thinking of the many things we didn't get to say. I know how much you love me, as much as I love you, and each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too; But when tomorrow starts without me, please try to understand, that an angel came and called my name, and took me by the hand and said my place was ready, in heaven far above and that I'd have to leave behind all those I dearly love. But as I turned to walk away, a tear fell from my eye for all my life, I'd always thought I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for, so much left yet to do, it seemed almost impossible that I was leaving you. I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad, I thought of all that we had shared, and all the fun we had. If I could relive yesterday, just even for a while, I'd say goodbye and kiss you and maybe see you smile. But then I fully realized, that this could never be, for emptiness and memories, would take the place of me. And when I thought of worldly things, I might miss come tomorrow, I thought of you and when I did, my heart was filled with sorrow. But when I walked through heaven's gates, I felt so much at home. When God looked down and smiled at me, from His great golden throne, He said, 'This is eternity, and all I've promised you,' Today your life on earth is past, but here like starts anew. I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last, and since each day is the same way, there's no longing for the past. You have been so faithful, so trusting and so true. Though there were times you did some things you know you shouldn't do. But you have been forgiven, and now at last you're free. So won't you come and take my hand, and share my life with me so when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're apart, for everytime you think of me, I'm right here, in you're heart," Josh finished with his voice cracking and tears falling from his cheeks, he took a deep breath, wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to say,_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, you didn't know how much this had effected me, this has effected me and my daughter more than it did with my parents, Faith has only known her aunt for only the five months that she was born, so it would be tough on her to know that her aunt is living up there," Pointing to the ceiling meaning that she's in heaven, then he continued, "and it's been extremely hard on me because she was one of the awsomest sisters that I was ever blessed of having, she was like my best friend, whenever guys tried to ruin her life, I usually send them to the hospital," He said with a little laugh, which made half the people in the church to laugh before Josh continued, "and for any of the WWE Superstars, Divas and staff that are in attendance here this afternoon I would like to say that she was one of the best WWE Divas that you have ever laid your eyes on, and if your one of the people that denies such things, and I know _plenty _of people that are like that—please just say for today that she the best, like come on, she was the first Diva to hold the Divas Championship and held said title three times, became the inaugural Divas Champion and also held the WWE Championship, like if you can get _more _impressive than that, you gotta show me the proof, anyways, what I'm trying to get that is, whenever you knew Haylie from your childhood or from work, you gotta admit that she was one of the nicest, more gorgeous, most random, most spunky, most awsomest people that you have ever and will ever meet in your lifetime, I just wished that there were more people like Haylie," Josh finished, because he couldn't take it anymore as he ran out of the church hall crying his eyes out that he had lost one of his sisters._


End file.
